


North and South

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, this is about labelling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Bagai dua kutub yang berbeda, Taehyun dikenal sebagai pembawa keberuntungan sedangkan beomgyu dikenal sebagai pembawa sial. Tapi suatu hari, kenapa Taehyun tiba-tiba minta Beomgyu jadi pacarnya? Ada apa?“...nyatanya, kita itu kayak utara dan selatan, Taehyun. Berdiri di bumi yang sama, tapi nggak akan pernah ketemu. Nggak akan pernah bersatu.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

”..gue itu monster, Taehyun.” Pandangan Beomgyu mengabur. Ia kira anak lelaki yang kemarin menyapanya di _burung biru_ hanya mengada-ada. Tipu-tipu, aliasnya.

Tapi ternyata, dia ada disini juga. Di depan mata Beomgyu, menghalangi jalannya pula.

“ _Please_ minggir, gue mau pulang.” Sedikit mendorong bahu Taehyun, namun lelaki itu tidak bergeming.

Air muka Taehyun memelas, “Jangan dulu, Gyu.. tolong, tolongin gue. Jadi pacar gue, ya?” Dahi Beomgyu mengerut. Membalas dengan sedikit cebikan ia lantas menyeringai, “Di awal gue udah wanti-wanti gue itu monster, lo pasti udah denger kabar dari yang lain. Kabar burung atau entah apa itu, tapi serius, gue monster. Jangan deket-deket gue kalo lo nggak mau kena sial.”

Kekeh sarkas Beomgyu sedikit membuat Taehyun terkaget. Walau bagaimanapun dia tidak pernah mendapat hal yang seperti ini, hal buruk dari orang lain; sarkas, seringai menakutkan.

Semua yang ia dapatkan hanya senyum manis, pujian, kata penghormatan. Itu saja.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda. Choi Beomgyu membuatnya seakan menjadi orang biasa.

“Seberapa pembawa sialnya lo emang? Gue mau coba..”

“Coba apa?”

“Memaksakan diri.”


	2. Chapter 2

Katanya kalau seseorang selalu memikirkan orang lain di pikirannya berarti ia suka. Jadi dengan Beomgyu memikirkan seorang Kang Taehyunㅡanak lelaki dari kelas sebelah, yang tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya pacaran ituㅡapakah artinya ia mulai menyukainya?

“Nggak.” Racaunya sambil mengguling pada sisi ranjang.

“Gila aja jangan sampe lo suka sama dia, Gyu. Jangan. Inget.. lo itu pembawa sial. Jangan bikin anak orang kena sial lagi cuma gara-gara perasaan lo yang egois ini.” Meringis, Beomgyu menyadari ada yang salah dalam kata-katanya. Tetapi, semua demi kebaikan Taehyun sendiri. Demi kebaikan semua orang yang berada dekat dengannya.

Dia hanya tidak mau. Dia tidak mau kalau ada orang yang sakit lagi hanya karena dirinya.

Dia lelah, dia lelah dengan semua ketidakberuntungan ini. Tetapi bukankah kalau protespun, apakah ketidakberuntungannya akan mengizinkan keadaannya menjadi lebih baik?

_“Gue nggak peduli.”_

Kalimat tadi siang Taehyun terngiang. Mata Beomgyu memerahㅡmulai menangiskan samudra-samudra bernama lara.

_“Gue nggak peduli seberapa sial lo. Tapi please, let me love you, Gyu. Because i love you, i love you Choi Beomgyu...”_

Lagi, ia berdecih. Tidak pernah tau kalau kalimat orang asingㅡorang yang baru ia tau hanya dari dunia sosial mediaㅡbisa mendapat atensi spesial dari Choi Beomgyu.

Ia merengkuh bantal di dekatnya yang dengan kemudian ia peluk erat.

Setidaknya, ada _dia_ , _dia ini_ ; benda mati yang tidak akan pernah tersakiti olehnya.

Oleh makhluk sial seperti dirinya.

“ _Ck, i love you?_ Gue bahkan nggak pernah kenal apa yang namanya cinta.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Gimana, Gyu?” Soobin menyenggol Beomgyu yang sedikit melamun.

Sial, mata pelajarannya berantakan. Omelan dari gurunya pun ia dapatkan.

Bukan Beomgyu namanya kalau tidak menjadi bulan-bulanan keadaan. Seperti sekarang, saat ia akan menceritakan keluhannya kepada Soobinㅡsatu-satunya teman yang ia punya (atau malah satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengannya)ㅡia malah dipanggil seseorang.

Lantas menoleh, mendapat sosok tak asing tampak di depan matanya.  
  


“Taehyun?” Ia lirih dengan kemudian tidak sengaja menendang kaki anak di sebelahnya. Kakinya terselip, menyebabkan tubuhnya huyung ke depan. Jatuh.

Beomgyu meringis. Bukan karena terjatuh, tetapi lebih karena seragam, sebagian celana, dan rambutnya telah terbasahi oleh kuah dari makanan kantinnya sendiri.

_Selalu saja._

Taehyun yang melihatnya, ikut tercengang. Tidak biasa melihat tontonan kesialan di depannya ini. Sungguh, Taehyun ingin membantu jikalau bisa. Jikalau saja Beomgyu tidak berteriak terlebih dahulu;

“Puas lo Kang Taehyun?! Lo liat sendiri 'kan begini kehidupan sehari-hari gue, sial, dan lo masih mau deketin gue? Jangan _sinting_! Tuhan nyiptain otak buat lo bukan buat jadi bodoh.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jika orang mengatakan Kang Taehyun adalah anak tercemerlang di sekolahnya, maka, bagi Beomgyu seorang Kang Taehyun adalah _bajingan_ gila yang sinting.

Bagaimana tidak? jika saja kelakuannya saja seperti; rutin mengunjunginya di kelas setiap hari rabu atau menawarinya antar setiap pulang sekolah padahal lampu peringatan Beomgyu telah dinyalakan awal-awal.

Mengagetkan.

Langkah impulsifnya terkesan mencurigakan tiba-tiba, tanpa Beomgyu minta tentu saja.

”.. _stop_.” Sejujurnya, mungkin bibir Taehyun akan mendarat terlebih dahulu di kepala belakang Beomgyu jika saja anak lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu tidak menghentikannya.

Seperti yang ditau. Sekarang jadwal kelas Beomgyu berada di luarㅡpelajaran olahragaㅡyang mana membuat siapa saja bisa bergabung ke kerumunan walau bukan termasuk dari bagian kelasnya.

“Gue tau ya Kang Taehyun, lo dari tadi niupin rambut gue terus. Apa _sih_ maksud lo, _hah_ , ngajak ribut?” Kini kepala Beomgyu telah berputar. Matanya menatap lurus mata bulat Kang Taehyun.

Taehyun nyengir. Hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

“Hehehe... abis gue kira lonya kepanasan. Abis pelajaran olahraga 'kan? Yaudah gue tiup aja, itung-itung bantu lo. Kipas-kipas.”

“Kipas-kipas gundulmu! Pergi gak lo, _heh._ “

“Nggak.”

“Mata gue sepet liat lo terus dari kemaren. Pergi.”

“Nggak.”

“Mata gue iritasi liat lo terus dari kemaren. Pergiii.”

“Nggaaak.” Akhir Taehyun.

Beomgyu berdecih, kehabisan kata-kata serta tenaganya. Sepertinya dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan jurus rengekan saat ini.

“Kang Taehyun ihhh!”

Taehyun tertawa, “Choi Beomgyu ihhhh.” Ikutnya lalu mulai mengacak rambut Beomgyu dengan sengaja. Dia kemudian tersenyum.

“Emangnya cuma lo aja yang bisa ngerengek kaya bayi, _hm_. Gue juga bisa kali, bayi. Choi Beomgyu bayi.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bulu kuduk Beomgyu berdiri seketika. Kalimat Taehyun jelas-jelas masih memenuhi rongga pikirnya.

_“Gue bakal pergi kalo lo janji bakal kasih kesempatan buat gue jadi pacar lo. 3 hari, kasih gue waktu 3 hari buat bikin lo percaya, kalau-kalau gue nggak bakal kenapa-napa meski itu berada di deket lo sekalipun.”_

Dan tiga hari itu benar mulai dari hari ini.

**_Hari kesatu._ **

“Udah belum pasang tali helmnya?”

“Udah.”

**_Hari kedua._ **

“Udah belum makan siangnya?”

“Udah.”

**_Hari ketiga._ **

“Udah sayang belum sama guenya?”

“Udah.”

Lalu Beomgyu tersenyum kecut. Dia kalah. Hatinya telah berpindah.


	6. Chapter 6

“Gue nggak tau akhirnya lo memutuskan juga buat jalin hubungan sama seseorang, Gyu.” Beomgyu mengangguk. Sejak titel sial selalu muncul dari dirinya, sejujurnya dia sedikit-banyak khawatir tentang kehidupan orang yang disayangnya.

Tentang, _Bagaimana jika mereka ikut kena sial juga?_

Maka Beomgyu memilih untuk hanya berdiri di tempat. Tidak membuka hati pada siapa-siapa.

“Karena gue percaya dia nggak bakal kenapa-napa kalo di deket gue, Kak.” Soobin tersenyum, memusatkan atensi pada sahabatnya.

“Bagus kalo gitu, gue ikut seneng. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, nama pacar lo siapa?”

“Taehyun.” Soobin tampak terkejut.

“Taehyun? Kang Taehyun?” Soobin menukik alisnya. Matanya menerawang pada manik Beomgyu untuk mencari kebohongan, tetapi tidak ada.

“Gyu.. _sorry_ banget, tapi setau gue Taehyun itu udah punya calon...”

”... _calon suami_. _Tunangan._ ”


	7. Chapter 7

**_Beomgyu_ **

_taehyun, aku mau ngomong_

_kita... udahan aja, ya?_

**_Taehyun_ **

_loh kenapa? aku ada salah?_

**_Beomgyu_ **

_ada. Salahnya adalah kamu bikin aku jatuh cinta beneran_

_  
awalnya pura-pura..._

_tapi kali ini, aku beneran jatuh cinta._ _dan parahnya aku tau,_

_itu cuma rekayasa_

_ya, kan? :)_

* * *

“Gyu.. aku salah apa? Kenapa kamu kirim pesan itu. Maksud kamu apa, Gyu?” mata Taehyun menatap lurus kepada air muka Beomgyu. Wajahnya tampak meremang meminta pejelasan.

Beomgyu menggigit bibir, ada sesuatu yang kecewa muncul dari raut mukanya.

“ _Stop_ aku-kamuan, Tae. Gue bahkan muak denger ini sekarang. _Stop_ juga..” ia terhenti, menyedot ingusnya yang keluar karena menahan tangis, lalu kembali berucap, “.. _stop_ sakiti gue..”

Taehyun tambah bingung. Beomgyu berbicara dengan ambigu, ia tidak tau.

“Sakiti? Bahkan akuㅡoke, gue. Gue nggak ngapa-ngapain lo.”

“Nggak ngapa-ngapain lo bilang? _hah_ , _such a bastard_ Kang Taehyun. Lo udah punya tunangan, Taehyun, sadar nggak lo. Dan kenapa juga lo minta gue jadi pacar lo kalo lo tau lo udah punya tunangan. Apa yang ada di pikiran lo, bangsat. Gue nggak ngerti. Dan emang ya, seharusnya dari awal gue itu nggak buka hati buat lo. Nggak buka hati buat orang lain..” kini tangis Beomgyu pecah. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi _image_ nya di depan Taehyun. Dia hanya ingin tau. Beginilah kekacauan yang Taehyun buat, beginilah kesakitan yang telah Taehyun gurat.

“Oh?” Taehyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

“Udah tau?” Kini berdecih, pandangnya ia lempar ke samping sebelum menatap mata Beomgyu dengan tatapan yang tak sama dari biasanya.

Ia tertawa. Meninggalkan kesadaran Beomgyu yang masih terkejut atas kejadian barusan.

“ _Ah_ , permainannya selesai, _deh_. Padahal lagi seru-serunya main. Tapi makasih ya, Gyu. Permainannya seru kok.” Taehyun menyeringai. Beomgyu merinding.

_Taehyun yang ini bukan Taehyun yang ia kenal._

“Kenapa? Kok mundur-mundur? Takut?” Taehyun berjongkok, mengapai dagu Beomgyu yang telah melayu terduduk lesu.

“ _Fyi_ , Gyu. Selamat, lo udah tau rupa asli Kang Taehyun.”

“T-tapi.. kenapa? Kenapa lo tega sama gue.. gue salah apa? Gue salah apa sama lo?” Lagi-lagi Taehyun tertawa atas kalimat Beomgyu yang menurutnya lucu.

“ _Hah_ , salah apa lo tanya? Lo nggak tau aja kehadiran lo itu udah salah dari awal, Gyu. Lo udah rebut perhatian orang-orang dari yang awalnya merhatiin gue si anak pinter, baik dan nggak sombong katanya hahaha _sad_ , padahal itu cuma alter ego gue aja. Gue cuma pura-pura, lo tau? Tapi kemudian, lo dateng. Yang awalnya semua orang nganggep lo pembawa sial, lama-kelamaan mereka jadi tau kalo lo itu _don't really have bad luck. In this world there is no such thing as a human being unlucky or lucky, all just labeling._ Dan dari _labeling_ itu manusia memercayai bahwa dirinya seperti apa yang dikatakan. Padahal nggak, _which you don't even know that. You such a pitiful._ Kasian.. sini peluk dulu?” Tawar Taehyun kontras. Ditarik kerah Beomgyu agar ia berdiri, kemudian memeluknya dengan hangat.

Ia baru tau. Dia bukan anak pembawa sial. Seharusnya, dia senang akan kenyataan ini. Tetapi saat Taehyun mengatakannya dengan caranya yang seperti ini, kenapa terdengar lebih menyakitkan? Kenapa malah ada fakta lain yang mengejutkan?

_Taehyun membencinya... Taehyun sepertinya sungguh tidak menyukainya._

“Jadi, gimana sekarang, Gyu? Masih mau hidup atau malah masih milih mati? Kalo mau hidup _sih_ haduh jangan deh, mending mati aja. Lo ganggu soalnya.” Kalimat Taehyun kemudian meremang saat dirasa tubuh Beomgyu seakan terbang. Ia terjatuh dari _rooftop_ sekolah. Sempat memanggil nama Taehyun untuk yang terakhir, tetapi itu terlalu pelan sehingga suaranya saja tidak terambah pada pendengaran si pemilik nama.

Gelap. Awan-awan kembali menutup matahari. Rintik-rintik hujan juga ikut menemani.

Sekarang, yang tersisa hanya remuk dari perasaan seorang Choi Beomgyu. Dan tentu saja, remuk dari tubuhnya yang kian membeku.

Taehyun hanya tersenyum, mantan kekasihnya terlihat sangat lugu.

_Ia tidak pernah mencintai seorang Choi Beomgyu._ Dan itulah kenyataannya.

  
**_fin_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
